The present invention relates to a device for connecting the ends of two pipes and comprising an insert and a bushing that slides over the end of one pipe, that the insert fits into, and that has an annular mount extending inward at the end toward the insert and overlapping an outside annular ridge on the end of the pipe.
The insert and bushing in a device of this type are usually held together by a multipart clip that can be secured with a tensioning-lever closure. The advantage of a bushing, which is accordingly not rigidly connected to its associated pipe end, is that the connection between the ends of the two pipes can be established or released without the ends having to be moved together axially.
Devices of this type are often exposed to a lot of contamination. In underground structures, for example, dirt can penetrate inside the bushing after quite a while and settle between the annular mount of the slide-on bushing's and the outside annular ridge of the associated pipe.
It is relatively difficult to remove this dirt when the bushing cannot be completely slid over the end of the pipe and the ridge completely exposed. The length of slide is frequently limited by a seam produced by welding part of a pipeline to the connection that has the annular ridge. Contamination that has settled between the annular mount on the bushing and the annular ridge on the end of the pipe can also prevent the insert and bushing from sliding far enough together to allow the cups to be mounted and the insert and bushing to be connected. The contamination must accordingly be removed when too much has accumulated even though it is difficult and time-consuming for the aforesaid reasons.